Kitaku Shimasu
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: Saying goodbye to him was one of the most difficult things she had to do in her life, but both knew they would be together again. He knew she would come home. Rivetra AU


_Hello world_

 _Hope you're listening_

 _Forgive me if I'm young_

 _For speaking out of turn_

 _There's someone I've been missing_

 _I think that they could be_

 _The better half of me_

 **Kitaku Shimasu**

Six months without Levi was painstakingly difficult. She called, sometimes Skyped him, but it wasn't the same. Her heart broke every time she saw his cold eyes through the screen. She felt guilty about leaving him, but he insisted for her to go and make her dreams as a professional artist come true. Saying good-bye was possibly the hardest thing she had ever done in her whole life, but she knew they would be together again. He knew she would come home.

* * *

Their footsteps landed with a thud as Hanji and Petra ran through the bridge that connected the plane to the airport.

"Hanji, let go!" Petra yelled.

They ran past people who gave disapproving looks and one little girl who grinned at them, but her maniacal friend did not lessen her iron grip on her wrist. The metal door leading to the plane was only a few feet away, and Hanji half led, half dragged her to it.

Breathless, the two greeted the pilots and flight attendants and walked down the aisle to find their seats.

"Wahoo…" Hanji slumped down on the cushioned chair and leaned back

Petra let out a sigh and grinned. "We made it."

They glanced at each other and laughed.

"We're going home!"

* * *

The non-stop flight from Chicago to New York was going to take a couple of hours and both women couldn't contain their excitement.

"We heard this six months ago." Hanji whispered while the stewardess was giving instructions on how to inflate a life vest.

Petra looked at her and stifled a laugh. "Shhhh!"

A few moments after, the seat belt light blinked on and the engines roared to life. The plane suddenly started gaining speed and both gripped the armrests.

Hanji looked out the window, fighting the gravity that was pushing her head back. "New York here we come!" She yelled over the loud rumbles.

Petra followed her gaze and watched the skyscrapers growing smaller and smaller. She could barely see the art institute that she attended to, and also the reason why she had to leave in the first place.

"Good-bye Chicago…"

It was loud at first, but the noises were soon drowned out when she put her headphones on. The music filled her mind and soul, trying to get rid of the stress and fatigue and replacing that with excitement, joy, and good thoughts.

She was going back home.

She was going to see her dad.

She was going to see _him_ again.

The last one made her face light up and give a bright smile. She turned up the volume and rested her head on the window, the clouds blocking her view of below.

* * *

They both fell asleep, but one by songs and the other by the sounds of the flying machine. However, they were both woken up by the plane making mechanical shudders and the speakers crackling to life.

"We're sorry for the delay folks, but the plane will be five minutes late due to turbulence."

Hanji jolted awake and Petra slowly opened her eyes. She clicked her phone on and checked the time.

11:56 P.M.

Her head turned to the window and looked outside. The sky was pitch black with the clouds blocking the stars. It was as if they were flying in an empty void that had no light at all. Everything inside was dimly lit and most of the passengers were asleep. Hanji exhaled and in a few seconds, she joined in in their slumber.

The music was still playing, but she didn't bother to turn it off. Her body shifted and Petra stared at the darkness of the night.

She stayed in that position until an hour later, tiny lights became visible in the view beneath. Her hand came up to shake Hanji and soon, both were looking out the window.

A few minutes later, the ground below was alive with lights as far as the eye could see. It was too dark to make out the buildings, but the glowing luminosities were enough. The two sighed, amazed at the view laid out before them. They felt satisfied, feeling like they were the rulers of the world, but utterly insignificant at the same time.

Petra closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," She said to no one in particular.

"Thank you."

* * *

They landed, the tires squealing on the illuminated runway pavement, and also Hanji squealing with giddiness. The lights blinked on and families began to stir. Petra turned off her phone and she glanced out the window. They were beginning to gradually slow down, and soon, the plane stilled at a full stop.

There was a crackling noise and the speakers came to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at New York, New York. Thank you for flying with us today."

Some people started clapping and some laughing, a big change to what the atmosphere was a few minutes ago. The two heard phones ringing and text messages sounding. They grinned at each other and stood up, getting their stuff before they were overwhelmed by the crowd.

Thanking the pilots and flight attendants, the women were the first to walk out of the metal door. As soon as they stepped out, Hanji's hand shot out and grabbed Petra's wrist. Her mouth opened in protest, but the excitement and nervousness inside made her decide against it. This time she kept pace with her energetic friend, exhilaration filling them as they raced to the opening together.

* * *

He stood, waiting for her to come out of the bridge. Erwin sat beside him with a little less anticipation. They arrived at the airport 15 minutes earlier, and both agreed to wait in front of the bridge entrance, already knowing that the two would be the one of the people who were out first.

Erwin looked out the window and saw the plane being secured to the opening. "They're here." He glanced at Levi, who nodded.

A few moments later, they heard loud thudding noises coming from the bridge. Erwin stood up and raised his eyebrows. The sounds were growing louder and louder, until two women appeared, wide eyed and out of breath.

Petra looked up and saw two men staring at them with surprised looks on their faces. One was tall, with closed cropped blonde hair and the other was short, with cold gray eyes…..

Time seemed to stop and her heart skipped a beat. She walked towards him and increased her speed. Soon, everything around her was a blur except for him. With every step she took, his eyes seemed to regain the warmth it lost.

"Levi." She whispered.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smile, and before she knew it, her arms were hugging his neck, and tears streamed down her face.

"Petra…" The sound of his voice made her cry even more and his arms tightened their hold around her waist.

Hanji watched them embrace each other and smiled.

"They're cute."

"Hmm." Erwin replied. "Glad you're back."

She eyed him through her glasses and nodded, turning back to look at Levi and Petra.

"Me too."

* * *

They held each other for what seemed like a long time. Petra's sobs dying down to just stray tears falling down her cheeks. She could feel his warm chest and hear the heart that beats within. His head pulled back and he gently wiped the tears off her face. They touched foreheads and looked deep into each others eyes.

"I missed you." She said quietly, closing her eyes.

He brushed her lips with his, and closed the small gap between them.

"I missed you too." He whispered while pulling away.

She smiled, her eyes wet, but twinkling like dew drops after a thunderstorm. The cloudy days of rain have passed, leaving behind a clear message for her.

 _Petra was never going to leave Levi ever again._

 _I got lost in the beauty_

 _Of the person beside me_

 _My world isn't half as bad_

 _As I painted it to be_

 ** _A/N-_ **_Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Until then, Sayonara! (^_^)*_


End file.
